


Amateurs

by defractum (nyargles)



Series: pornstar au [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Background Relationships, London, M/M, Minor Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a pornstar, Grantaire is a fan. Also, they're dating and have ridiculous amounts of sex.</p><p>“Have you considered amateur porn?” asks Enjolras one day.</p><p>(Sequel to NSFW, but mostly standalone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 5000 words of porn. I have no regrets. 
> 
> Also, this piece is entirely inspired by this [video](http://www.xvideos.com/video7827055/marathon_sex#0.0), which is very, very not safe for work but comes as a highly recommended sexy-times video.

“Have you considered amateur porn?” asks Enjolras one day.

Considering that Enjolras is currently draped backwards over his coffee table and his cock is so far down Grantaire’s throat that Grantaire’s nose is nuzzling the light fuzzy hair at the base of his stomach, Grantaire thinks that this might be an inappropriate time for questions. Or any talking at all, in fact.

Grantaire responds with a growl around Enjolras’s cock, and Enjolras moans a little. “Yeah, okay, like that.” His breath hitches as he fists his hands into Grantaire’s hair and pumps his hips desperately. Grantaire drags his tongue roughly up the underside of Enjolras’s cock as he pulls up for air, determined that Enjolras is going to be incapable of saying anything when Grantaire’s done with him.

When Enjolras is at work, he’s usually the one giving head, so Grantaire likes to make sure that he receives plenty of it at home, and Enjolras certainly doesn’t complain. “Grantaire,” says Enjolras tightly. He’s about to come; Grantaire can see the tension ridden in the line of his legs, the tautness of his balls, the way he’s practically yanking Grantaire’s hair out.

Grantaire lets go, and pulls back.

“Nooooooooo,” moans Enjolras, scrabbling to pull him back. “Gran _taire_!”

“You’re the one who wanted to make conversation,” says Grantaire casually. _He’s_ already come once, inside Enjolras, so he grins at Enjolras, sated and still on his post-coital high as Enjolras squirms on the coffee table. He rings a finger casually up and down the length of Enjolras’s cock, enough to tease but not enough to be actual stimulation. “What was that you were saying about amateur porn?”

“Porn later, orgasm now,” says Enjolras, trying to reach for himself and sulking as Grantaire bats his hands away, grabs his wrists and then pins them to his stomach.

“Orgasm now _what_?” asks Grantaire, hiding his grin in Enjolras’s thigh.

Enjolras bats his eyelashes, and looks coyly up at him. The look is more effective on Grantaire than he would like to admit. “Orgasm now _please_?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” murmurs Grantaire, leaning over to swallow Enjolras down again.

Later, when Grantaire has managed to wrestle a happy and boneless Enjolras from the coffee table onto the sofa and they’re both lying across it in a tangle of limbs, Enjolras circles Grantaire’s nipple with one finger, and says, “I was being serious.”

Grantaire brushes a mouthful of Enjolras’s hair away from his face. “Why would I consider doing amateur porn? I have a boyfriend with a professional porn studio that I’ve already guest starred for.”

Pinching his nipple, and then kissing it in apology when Grantaire yelps, Enjolras shrugs. “Amateur porn is different. Professional porn is like shooting tv. There’s a script and there are actors and there’s a planned outcome. Amateur porn is more like a camcorder at your kid’s birthday party.”

Grantaire looks Enjolras in the eyes very seriously. “Please never equate amateur porn to kids’ birthday parties ever again. That’s just wrong.” He thinks about it, looks down at Enjolras rubbing his face into Grantaire’s chest hair like a kitten, and says, “So it’s like a sex tape. That we deliberately release.”

“More or less,” says Enjolras. “I can show you some examples?”

Grantaire has never had a relationship that involved so much analysis of other people having sex before. What had once been his bookshelf full of comic books has now turned into a shelf for all the porn dvds Enjolras wants to share with him, and his comics have been relegated to longboxes under the bed (not to be confused with the longbox of sex toys, which had been mildly embarrassing the time Eponine had wanted to read all the back issues of _Birds of Prey_ ).

“Sure,” says Grantaire, because he has to re-code Level 30 of his newest app and tweak the way the AI responds to players when playing on Intermediate and a thousand other tiny bug fixes, but Grantaire doesn’t quite have the brain power to concentrate on that when Enjolras is naked.

He spends a lot more time watching porn than he used to, but somehow spends much less of his time wanking off to it. He suspects both of these things are Enjolras’s fault. Enjolras curls up on Grantaire’s lap as he fires up the laptop and queues several videos, a position making him perfectly primed for leaning over and pointing out when he’s particularly interested in something.

Grantaire has to admit. It is very different. It’s much more intimate, the participants sometimes turning to wink at the camera or talk directly to the audience. A couple of the videos doesn’t even show the participants’ faces, but it still feels like they’re interacting with the audience.

“You have an exhibitionism kink as wide as the river Thames, you know that?”

“Yep.”

“You already know what you want to do on it, don’t you?”

“Yep.”

“You already have a camcorder ready, don’t you?”

“Well. I’m borrowing one of the company cameras.”

“Wha – Enjolras!”

“It’s my company! I bought the cameras!”

Grantaire shoots Enjolras a Look. One that implies that he can’t steal company equipment just for them to record a sex tape, even if that’s what the company uses them for in the first place.

Enjolras scowls. “Courfeyrac and Jehan do it all the time.”

“I – what. I did not need to know that,” says Grantaire. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Sometimes they forget to erase the footage before the return the cameras,” says Enjolras with a shrug.

Grantaire sighs. “That is not normal.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen them at it,” says Enjolras, as if he can’t quite understand Grantaire’s scruples with sex. Grantaire likes to think that watching your boyfriend’s best friends have sex is a perfectly normal scruple to have.

“It’s different when it’s their _private sex tape_ ,” says Grantaire. “You said it yourself. Professional porn is scripted and stuff. They’re not _being boyfriends_ in that.”

“No,” says Enjolras with a frown. “I mean, that second video we just watched was them.”

The second video – that was the one with the... fisting and the... figging... “I really did not need to know that,” says Grantaire. “I really didn’t.”

–

It turns out that Enjolras has a _very_ clear idea of what he wants to do, and Grantaire agrees that it wouldn’t really work as a professional porn shoot. What he’s _not_ sure about is whether he can do it.

“I was thinking five or six times, maybe?” says Enjolras and Grantaire chokes.

“You want me to make you come five or six times in one session?” he repeats, in case he’s got that completely wrong. Enjolras just looks hopefully up at him.

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to last that long,” says Grantaire in a small voice, because sometimes Enjolras forgets that Grantaire can’t perform ridiculous sex acts that the rest of them have been practising for years.

“You’ll be fine,” says Enjolras almost dismissively, which is actually really quite comforting for Grantaire’s ego. “You can use a cock ring, or some of that desensitising gel.”

“ _Desensitising_ gel,” says Grantaire. “What the hell?”

“It’s like lube. Except it makes your skin go numb so you can last longer,” says Enjolras.

Grantaire narrows his eyes. “You want me to have marathon sex with you where you get to come five or six times and I can’t even feel half of it? Do I get _anything_ out of this, you giant slut?” He’s joking, mostly. The thing is: Enjolras clearly knows him well, because now he doesn’t have to worry about his stamina, this sounds _really hot_.

Pressing soft kisses up Grantaire’s neck, Enjolras whispers into his jaw, “You get to take me apart as many times as you want.” Enjolras’s eyelashes sweep against his cheek in butterfly kisses, and he’s using his Pornstar Voice. The one that’s one third begging and two thirds _Yeah I’m a giant slut and I know you want it._ Grantaire has literally no defences against this voice and Enjolras is not above using it for sex, favours and getting out of doing the laundry. He really hates doing the laundry.

Grantaire groans.

–

The camera is incongruously large in Enjolras’s bedroom. Enjolras’s bedroom is significantly nicer than Grantaire’s, and only partially because he doesn’t spend much time in it anymore. With the main window covering most of one wall, the room seems airy and larger than it is, and there are tasteful prints of porn and artistic photography next to each other on the wall. Grantaire swaps his favourite nude photo of Enjolras mid-orgasm above the headboard for one of a red London bus.

“We’re trying to be anonymous, aren’t we?” Grantaire says when Enjolras looks at him questioningly. “Besides, the point of putting that there was so that _I_ get to stare at it when I’m pounding you into the mattress. It’s not for anyone else to see.”

Enjolras grins. He’s been extra nice to Grantaire for the last few days, cooking more than his share of dinners and peppering Grantaire’s face with kisses before leaving for work and being frankly outrageously spectacular in bed. Grantaire suspects it’s half thanking him for agreeing to do this and half trying to distract Grantaire from his growing nervousness, so Grantaire doesn’t call him out on it.

“Camera’s set up,” says Enjolras, bounding onto the bed. He’s already naked – has been for a while because he has zero qualms about nudity despite the open curtains at his window. Grantaire can only be thankful that his apartment is on the sixth floor.

On the other hand, Grantaire is only now shucking off his jeans and underwear, leaving them out of shot before crawling onto the bed. “That thing is going to have a great view right up my arse,” he says faintly, looking at the camera pointed literally at his backside.

“Well, you have a great arse,” says Enjolras flippantly. Grantaire laughs, a bray more than anything, and Enjolras’s smile fades as he sits up and curls his fingers around Grantaire’s forearm. “Hey. You do.”

“The fact that you work and regularly have sex with the hottest people on earth and can still say that with a straight face is astounding.” Grantaire’s tone is dry, more so than he meant it to be, and he hates it because he voices these insecurities occasionally and Enjolras is only ever supportive and reassuring and Grantaire _knows_ he wants to be here, with him and not swanning off with Combeferre but – still. The fears remain. “Sorry,” he says, “sorry. Killing the mood here, I know.”

“You’re not,” says Enjolras, the lying sod, but he nibbles along Grantaire’s collarbone, and Grantaire relaxes into it. He dips lower, running the tip of his tongue across Grantaire’s nipples and his fingertips skim across Grantaire’s waist and down his hips.

Enjolras rolls his eyes to look up at Grantaire as he kisses his way down his chest, rubbing his face in Grantaire’s treasure trail and smirking as Grantaire’s body finally starts to respond.

“Aren’t you supposed to be saving this for the cameras?” asks Grantaire.

Humming, Enjolras wraps his mouth and hands around Grantaire’s cock, applying just enough pressure for Grantaire to get fully hard. “This is just foreplay,” he says innocently, dragging his teeth in a light line around Grantaire’s crown. Grantaire shivers.

Enjolras’s idea of foreplay is enough to be considered full blown sex by most other people, and Grantaire soon finds himself on his side, cradling Enjolras as he rubs his thigh against Grantaire’s cock.

“Not too much,” murmurs Enjolras lazily. “I want it to burn a little when you put it in.” Heart skipping a beat, Grantaire slows down from where he’s fingering Enjolras open until it’s just a leisurely slide of his fingers.

With a groan, Enjolras eventually pulls away. “As much as I just want to keep you here forever, working me open, it’s your turn,” he says, reaching for the supplies on the bed. They started out balanced on a pillow, but their combined weight have caused them to roll around until Enjolras has to fish it out from underneath him.

Enjolras plops a quick kiss on his shoulder before snapping latex gloves on with surgical precision. “Sexy,” says Grantaire, wiggling his eyebrows and working the cock ring on. It’s snug; he’s worn it before and his heart skips a few beats just thinking about the effect it had on him last time. “We should consider some sexy nurse roleplay.”

With a huff, Enjolras squeezes a minute amount of the desensitising gel onto one finger. “As if you need an excuse to ask for me in a skirt, fingering you.” He trails the stuff around Grantaire’s cock, and it really does just look like lube. It’s cool and feels like it too, and Grantaire can tell that his cock is going numb because Enjolras fists his cock and pumps it a few times and each time, Grantaire can feel it less. He’s hard; he can _see_ his erection, and he can see Enjolras’s hand jerking him off, but –

“Wow. Yeah, I can’t – I mean, I can feel it, but it doesn’t feel – arousing?”

“Perfect,” says Enjolras, carefully getting rid of the gloves. Grantaire rolls a condom on top so that they don’t accidentally desensitise Enjolras too, and tests it himself. He really can’t feel anything.

With the camera on, Grantaire gets less distracted by how bizarre it is to be hard and yet not feel the arousal, and more focussed on how he’s going to make Enjolras come ‘maybe five or six times’. They’re technically going to be anonymous, though Enjolras is honestly rather recognisable by his flowing blond hair, which means that the camera is set at the foot of the bed, and their heads are going to mostly stay up the other end.

“C’mere,” says Grantaire suddenly, and grabs Enjolras by the hips. He rolls them both over so that he’s on his back, cock jutting upwards, and Enjolras is straddling his legs. That’s not where he wants Enjolras though, so Grantaire plants his feet on the bed and brings his knees up, making Enjolras lurch forward with a giggle.

“You want me to ride you?” asks Enjolras, reaching down and positioning Grantaire.

“You’re not gonna have the energy to do so later on,” says Grantaire cheekily and Enjolras’s eyes flutter, the tiniest betrayal of how excited he is for this. He sinks straight down onto Grantaire’s cock with a groan. Enjolras is warm and tight around him – that’s right, he’d only gone for two fingers earlier – but Grantaire can barely feel anything; he’s only feeling a visceral lurch in his stomach from watching Enjolras and the way he reacts. He bucks his hips, and Enjolras groans; Grantaire does it again, and Enjolras flings out a hand onto his chest to steady himself.

Blond hair drops forward to brush Grantaire’s face, and he looks up to see Enjolras laughing, gasping, biting his lip. “All right, I get the point,” he says, words dissolving into a groan as Grantiare bucks again.

Enjolras picks the pace, riding Grantaire’s cock so fast that it’s going to be murder on his thighs before long. Grantaire helps him out, snapping his hips upwards to meet him and Enjolras groans, rhythm stuttering. It’s fascinating for Grantaire, because he’s so turned on; he can’t help it, he has an insanely hot boyfriend who’s riding him right now, any sexual person would be turned on. But he can’t physically feel a thing.

It’s more like live-action porn where he gets to be there, to touch Enjolras and drag his hands across his stomach, grab his arse, pull him down sharply and feel the vibrations of his cries across his skin. Grantaire doesn’t have to worry about how good it feels for himself, he can focus solely on how good it feels for Enjolras, and apparently the answer is that it feels _very_ good.

Before long, Enjolras gives up, managing to just prop himself up as Grantaire fucks up into him, his arms trembling with the effort and the tension taut in his bowed back. Grantaire has one hand grabbing Enjolras’s arse and the other between them, stroking in time to his thrusts.

Enjolras pants, loud and warm into Grantaire’s shoulder. “Gonna come,” he says, “I –” Grantaire knows what he wants. He speeds up until Enjolras is clutching him for balance and squeezes his fist. Enjolras always did like a little bit of pain.

Enjolras spills, hot and wet over his fist, and slumps forward with a groan. “Oh,” he says. “Oh yeah, that was good.” He laughs shakily into Grantaire’s neck, and Grantaire gives him sloppy wet kisses.

“You look so pretty when you come,” he says, because Enjolras _does_. “But I am so not done with you.”

When Enjolras had planned this whole thing, he must have forgotten how sensitive he is after orgasm, or perhaps had orchestrated this entire thing _because_ of it. Grantaire slides out from under Enjolras and lets him slump face first into the bed, hands curled into the sheets and his legs spread and twitching. He must look amazing from the camera’s point of view.

Grantaire rolls himself on top, Enjolras groaning when he feels Grantaire spread his legs even further. He grabs Enjolras’s hips, tilting them so that he has a better angle, and then resumes fucking him like they had never stopped.

Enjolras muffles his groan into a pillow and Grantaire wrestles it out of his arms. “Wanna hear you,” he says, keeping one hand pressed to the small of Enjolras’s back to keep him on the bed as he tries to buck his hips. It’s like Grantaire is holding a remote control for the volume, because Enjolras gets louder and louder as Grantaire speeds up, and eases into panted laughs when Grantaire slows down.

“God, we’re gonna make it to five in no time,” says Enjolras when Grantaire gives him a slight break just to nudge his legs together and sit across his thighs. In this position, Enjolras is tighter around Grantaire, and he can’t move his hips at all, can’t grind down into the mattress or pull away; he just has to lie there and take it as Grantaire fucks him.

Soon, Enjolras forgets all about talking. The muscles in his back are tense, and Grantaire can feel his jaw clenched tight when he reaches up and winds the long hair around his fingers to pull Enjolras’s head back. He comes like that, propped up on his elbows with Grantaire thrusting inside him and pulling at his hair in short, sharp bursts, until the tension drains out of his body all in one go and he flops forward into the mattress when Grantaire lets go of him.

Enjolras whimpers; Grantaire slows down, savouring the way Enjolras shudders as he pushes in. “Wait,” says Enjolras. “Just – oh my god, just give me a moment.” He peeks over his naked shoulder at Grantaire, eyes unfocussed and mouth slightly parted.

“As long as you need,” says Grantaire, rolling him over so he can press soft kisses into Enjolras’s lax mouth. Every little breath that Enjolras makes rolls through his body, Grantaire able to feel even the slightest heave in his chest as he leans his weight down on him, and he waits until Enjolras’s heart rate slows to something akin to normal before asking, “You good?”

“Yeah,” says Enjolras, smile so wide it tugs at Grantaire’s heart. “So good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Grantaire pushes Enjolras’s legs up and apart, using his weight on the back of Enjolras’s thighs to keep them that way

Enjolras groans, arching his spine up for as long as it takes Grantaire to hit the end of his length. Grantaire can’t feel the usual clench of Enjolras around his cock, but the sight of him like this, the musky smell of his sweat and shampoo and come and the light glisten of his skin when Grantaire drags his fingertips across it, it makes arousal pool in his stomach.

Grantaire fucks Enjolras, hard.

“Oh my _god_ ,” screeches Enjolras, bucking his hips and almost rising off the bed at the overstimulation. He scrabbles at the sheet and Grantaire laughs because holy _crap_ this is intoxicating. He feels hyped, like they’ve barely begun, and Enjolras is squirming, rolling his hips and clutching Grantaire’s forearm so hard he’s going to leave a handprint.

The sounds coming out of Enjolras’s mouth might have started off as coherent words, but they quickly turn into unintelligble noises; he sounds like a _dying whale_ and it is the sexiest thing Grantaire has ever heard. He leans forward to kiss Enjolras, to swallow the sounds as they escape his mouth and Enjolras grabs his arse as if he’s holding on to this ride for dear life. The kiss is sloppy, Enjolras’s tongue all over the place and their teeth clacking together and it’s _great_ – because Enjolras is a porn star.

Enjolras can jerk two guys off with a different speed in each hand. He can fuck someone and gives head to someone else at the same time. However, he is apparently _not_ capable of giving Grantaire a proper kiss two and a half orgasms into their first venture of marathon sex because he’s too out of his mind with pleasure. Grantaire is definitely doing this again.

There are little signs that Enjolras is coming soon: his breath has dissolved into desperate pants and his left leg is giving little twitches, so Grantaire puts one hand just above Enjolras’s cock and leans a little of his weight down on it. He knows the pressure increases prostate stimulation and Enjolras reacts just the way he wants him to, moaning so loudly Grantaire’s sure the neighbours can hear him and coming in short, shuddering spurts despite his lack of erection.

Enjolras looks wrecked. His hair is tossed loose over the pillow from the way he’s been moving around, his eyes are rolled up and his lips are pink from the way he’s been biting them. Grantaire almost wishes that the camera could capture this moment for posterity, except he’s sure he’ll be able to remember if forever because the intensity of it is burned into his mind. He doesn’t mind too much, because this moment is all his, and only his.

“So good,” breathes Enjolras. Grantaire cups his face, brushing his thumb over Enjolras’s cheekbone tenderly on contrast to the way his other hand smears the splatters of come across Enjolras’s stomach before he leans down to lick his abs clean.

“You good?” he asks roughly, running his hand up and down Enjolras’s thigh just to feel the warm skin and the soft hairs. “Ready for another round?”

Enjolras huffs a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, just – go slow. Let me come down from this one,” he says, and Grantaire helps him tuck his legs together and rolls him so he’s curled on his side.

“I’ll make love to you for this one,” says Grantaire into Enjolras’s ear, too low for the camera to pick up. Enjolras smiles a soft, secret smile for him and Grantaire kisses it from his lips. They press their hands together, and Grantaire looks Enjolras in the eye as he slides his cock between Enjolras’s arsecheeks, moving lightly against him but not pushing inside.

Grantaire isn’t a pornstar and he knows it so normally, he doesn’t do – _tricks_. He doesn’t know how else to put it. Enjolras will do things like give him a lap dance before showing him the plug he’s got in him, or quote cheesy porn movie lines at Grantaire coupled with an entirely serious strip tease. Grantaire just... doesn’t. But now seems a good time to practice on those body rolls he knows Enjolras likes so that his cock brushes against Enjolras’s arsehole as he frots against Enjolras’s thigh.

Enjolras purrs like a cat, a gentle rumbling building in his chest as he shivers in post-coital bliss. They make out lazily, like teenagers on a sunny day, Grantaire cradling Enjolras in his arms. He uses his spare hand, the one Enjolras hasn’t got his fingers entwined with, clutched to his heart, to gently stroke Enjolras’s cock. It takes ages for Enjolras to get hard again but they’re not in a rush, Grantaire running the tip of one finger in a spiral outwards from Enjolras’s tip, using just two fingers to circle him and stroke lazily, fondling his balls as they get tighter and tighter.

The orgasm slips out of Enjolras almost by surprise, and he gasps as Grantaire leans down and takes him into his mouth, not doing anything but adding the gentle hot pressure of his mouth as he swallows Enjolras’s come, suckling on his cock until it goes limp in the side of his cheek and Enjolras’s breath evens out.

“Where’re you goin’?” asks Enjolras, his words slurring together as he pouts down at Grantaire. Grantaire, who is licking his way lower, merely grins, and ignores Enjolras as he petulantly plucks at Grantaire’s hair. It becomes rather obvious where Grantaire is going a moment later, when he swipes the breadth of his tongue across Enjolras’s arsehole.

Enjolras inhales sharply. “I thought you were gonna fuck me,” says Enjolras, voice higher than normal as Grantaire scrapes his teeth across the delicate skin between cock and arse before circling the tip of his tongue around his arse. He squirms away but Grantaire hooks his arms under and around Enjolras’s thighs, keeping him still. From the sounds of it, Enjolras is stifling his gasps into his forearm.

“The deal was I make you come,” says Grantaire, voice muffled as he scrapes his stubble against Enjolras’s sensitive skin and Enjolras shudders beneath him. “I get to choose how.” He spreads Enjolras’s arsecheeks wide and slides his tongue in as far as he can. Somewhere above him, Enjolras swears like a sailor, loud and colourful and – Grantaire slaps him on the arse. Lightly.

“Language,” says Grantaire, “You don’t honestly expect me to give you orgasms if you’re insulting me, do you?” He bites down on Enjolras’s thigh playfully.

“You fucking shit,” says Enjolras, pulling harder on Grantaire’s hair now. “You make me come _right now_ or I swear to God–”

“You’re atheist,” says Grantaire, hiding his fond smile. Truth be told, he likes making Enjolras swear. He doesn’t really do it often. He gets back to work eating Enjolras out, adding two fingers and angling them upwards, and he knows he’s got the right spot when Enjolras _stops_ swearing and his words stutter to a stop in his throat.

“Gr–” Enjolras chokes on Grantaire’s name as Grantaire slides up the bed and clamps a hand over his mouth before he can get the name out. As pleased as Grantaire is that Enjolras forgot, they’re supposed to be anonymous in the video. Grantaire can feel him mouth ‘sorry’ into his hand with warm, wet breath, and shivers. Before he can move his hand away, Enjolras runs his tongue up Grantaire’s palm and around Grantaire’s fingers.

Grantaire raises an eyebrow. Enjolras is kind of too wrecked to do the same back, so he just kind of stares hungrily at Grantaire’s fingers. Damn, that’s hot. “Like this?” asks Grantaire, sliding two fingers into Enjolras’s mouth.

“Nnnnrgh,” says Enjolras, thoroughly fellating Grantaire’s fingers until Grantaire takes control. He hoists Enjolras’s legs around his waist and slides his cock back into the tight heat of Enjolras’s body. The desensitising gel is wearing off now, when means exactly two things. Enjolras’s arse feels amazing around his cock, and Grantaire’s balls are seriously starting to complain the lack of orgasm.

Grantaire knows Enjolras’s body better than his own. He can tell exactly what he’s doing to Enjolras’s body; he can tell what angle he needs to make Enjolras’s hips twitch off the bed, how deep he needs to thrust his fingers before Enjolras’s throat spasms. Grantaire uses his other hand to jack Enjolras off, his grip just a little too tight and his motions a little too rough and fast, and Enjolras comes with a shout, arching off the bed before bouncing back onto it breathlessly.

“Uhh,” moans Enjolras, tapping, pawing at Grantaire’s arm but Grantaire only slows a little, doesn’t stop until he’s completely wrung out the rest of Enjolras’s orgasm. “Ooooh my god.”

Grantaire exhales roughly, easing Enjolras off and leaning back on his hands, trying to get his breathing under control. He doesn’t have to worry about coming at a bad time but it’s still heady and exhausting and they’re both sweating quite a bit. Enjolras has a horrifically smug look on his face like the cat that got the cream, ate it and then got another dish of it, even if his eyes are taking a while to focus on anything right now. Grantaire knows what that feels like, because he suspects he’s got the same damn expression on his own face right now.

Enjolras’s legs are akimbo, kind of dangling in the air at random angles as if he’s forgotten how muscles work, or perhaps he just doesn’t much care right now. They just stare at each other, ridiculous smug grins and all, and breath heavily, and eventually Grantaire laughs. “C’mon.” He grabs Enjolras by the legs and yanks him down the bed to meet Grantaire, sending a pillow rolling off the bed.

“No no nooooo.” Enjolras moans, trying to wriggle away, which is understandable since he’s so sensitive right now that even brushing a finger across his arse makes his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“One more,” says Grantaire, pressing a kiss to his ankle as he hooks Enjolras’s legs over his shoulders. “I wanna come inside you.”

“Nuh-uh.” Enjolras whimpers as Grantaire lines himself up, but his face is slack with arousal. “Can’t take it.”

Grantaire kisses him, pushing in until his balls press against Enjolras’s arse. “One more. You can do it.”

“God,” says Enjolras, clutching at his shoulders. “Oh god.” Grantaire goes slow, but it’s slow with sharp, hard thrusts that have Enjolras gasping with each one, his body seizing up each time. “Faster,” he says soon enough. “Faster. Harder.” And Grantaire looks down at him, looks down at his gorgeous, wrecked boyfriend who’s falling apart in his arms and has given himself over to Grantaire, and an enormous amount of affection wells up inside him.

“How hard do you want me to go?” He whispers.

“Hard,” says Enjolras, voice husky, like he’s both already regretting he’s asked for it, and like he’s about to get everything he wants.

Grantaire swallows. He repositions Enjolras’s legs, bending him in half so his arse is exposed, and he can see Enjolras’s arse twitching open and closed in anticipation already, so he – goes for it. He fucks Enjolras as hard and fast as he can.

For a moment, Grantaire thinks he’s broken Enjolras, because he doesn’t respond, doesn’t do anything but lie there as Grantaire pounds into him with absolutely no finesse at all, but then his body rises off the bed, writhing as he yells, loud and hoarse, too low to be a scream.

“Like that?” says Grantaire, because he is a right little shit, and Enjolras just yells at him some more, his arms thrashing, going from pillow to Grantaire’s arse to fisting in the sheets to just fisting in the air, like he genuinely has no idea what to do with his arms except he has to do _something_.

“Oh, _fuck_.” The words barely make it out of Enjolras’s mouth before they dissolve into another loud moan. His cock is leaking already and Enjolras looks wild and shattered and Grantaire thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

This last orgasm rips it way out of Enjolras violently, wracking his entire body and honestly Grantaire has no idea if it’s one orgasm or two, or three, because he doesn’t let up, he just keeps fucking Enjolras until he runs out of swear words, until the screams turn into sobs and the thrashing turns into little spasms and Grantaire finally, jesus fucking christ, _finally_ comes inside him with a long, loud groan of his own.

He collapses on top of Enjolras, his weight crushing Enjolras’s slighter form, and Grantaire can still feel Enjolras shuddering underneath him. “Grantaire,” whispers Enjolras brokenly, too quietly for the camera to pick up. “Grantaire, fuck, fuck, Grantaire.”

Grantaire wrestles his arms – they’re already trying to fall asleep, his entire body suddenly exhaused – until he’s got them wrapped around Enjolras. “Fucking amazing,” he huffs into Enjolras’s neck, shaking damp black curls out of his face. “God, you were just – fucking amazing.”

“You too,” says Enjolras, curling his arms around Grantaire’s chest. “Thank you.”

Grantaire laughs. “So welcome. So, so welcome. Ooooh my god. Let me sleep for a week. And then let’s do that again.”

Enjolras looks up at him, the remnants of tears clinging to his damp eyelashes. “Whenever you want.”

They end up sprawled on the bed, leaving the camera as they doze off. “We can just cut the bit off the end,” says Grantaire lazily when Enjolras reminds him about it. “I just fucked you six ways to Sunday, I’m not getting up.”

–

Two days after their marathon sex bout, Enjolras is still walking funny and Grantaire is still unbearably smug about it every time he sees Enjolras walking.

Two days after their marathon sex bout, Enjolras has had it uploaded to xtube and it has become _really popular_.  

Two days after their marathon sex bout, Courfeyrac wolf-whistles at him admiringly when he picks Enjolras up from the porn studios. Grantaire raises an eyebrow at him. “Jehan wants to beat your record,” Courfeyrac says casually.

“Erm,” says Grantaire because he has no idea what he’s talking about.

It actually doesn’t hit him at all until they’re almost back at his place, at which point Grantaire turns to Enjolras and nibbles on his earlobe, and says, “Did you leave our sex tape on the camera after you returned it to work?”

Enjolras bats his eyelashes at him and puts on his sultry Pornstar Voice and Grantaire can feel his defences crumbling before Enjolras has even said a word. Other couples have puppy-dog eyes. His boyfriend has a Pornstar Voice. “Maybe.”

Grantaire groans. “Whyyyy?”

Nuzzling closer to him, Enjolras smiles, and slides his hand discreetly across Grantaire’s stomach to dip in under his waistband, which would be fine and all if they weren’t standing on a public bus. His eyes narrow. “Because Courf and Jehan do it _all the time_ and their sex life is _not better than ours_.” Enjolras backs off suddenly, swinging around one of the poles near the exit as their stop approaches. “By the way, I have an idea for our next video.”

Grantaire has a vicious little sex monster for a boyfriend, and he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://defractum.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Apologies if you noticed me repeating words/phrases. I kind of ran out of sex-related vocabulary about three paragraphs in.


End file.
